Dahvies late night cravings!
by B.O.T.D.F X Jeffree Star
Summary: Dahvie wakes up after a long day of cleaning when he wakes up and is hungry when he goes down stairs he finds jayy in the kitchen they share some ice cream and have a talk dahvie and jayy share a moment together in which it makes dahvie so upset that he goes to walk off but jayy shows dahvie how much he actually loves him.


I do not for any reason want to hear "what the fuck your sick!" or my favorite "yeahhhh dahvie and jeffree star hate each other that would never happen"

I'm sorry if the fallowing people ever read…

Dahvie vanity

Jeffree star

Jayy von Monroe

I have a wired obsession with them having sex sooo yeah…

PENIS!

Written by Diamond Vanity

DISCLAIMER!...

The following events are not true! I wish Shit like this did happen but *sigh* it didn't.

I would like to apologize to the fallowing… Dahvie Vanity, Jeffree Star, Jayy Von Monroe, Aly Michalka, Travis Mills, Garret Ecstasy, Sally Stitches, Daniel Lucas, Rusty, Ronie Radke

_I had gone to bed around eight last night I was so wrecked from cleaning the house throughout the wild house party's or just hanging out and making a mess me and jayy cleaned the place from top to bottom and god where we fucking bent out of shape after we got done jayy passed out on the couch and I managed to get to my bed before I totally KO._

_I regret not eating dinner because Im not starving! I just woke up and it's around three in the morning I was having a strange craving for something sweet I managed to get out of my bed without causing myself to trip in the dark!_

_I stepped forward and I hit my guitar in I fell I hit the ground and I groaned "why!?" and I rubbed my eyes the one time I clean the house and I forget to pick up my guitar! I slowly stood up as I did I grabbed my guitar I sighed as I placed her on my guitar stand that guitar was my baby! My most prized item!_

_I headed down stairs and as I made my way to the kitchen the light was on I smiled jayy was up I walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a black tank top and a pair of boxers I didn't make a sound I spotted jayy he was in his black briefs dancing shaking his ass he was bent over looking in the fridge._

_I made my way over to him quickly but silently and I reached out and I grabbed his hips and I pulled them back colliding with my groin jayy jumped and gasped he looked over his shoulder at me and smiled "hi dahvie!" he giggled jayy was only eight teen and Im twenty four jayy was just a big innocent child he has yet to realize that the playing we do that's sexual isn't a game one part of me wants to fuck jayy but another cant._

_I gently grinded into him he laughed and rolled his eyes and he went back to rummaging through the fridge "dahvie! Just don't make a mess back there we just cleaned the house" he laughed I sighed and moved away I hate that jayy can't get the signs I flirt with him I ask him out on lots of occasions but he just laughs and he acts like its fake._

_I went over to a cabinet and I opened it I looked around I heard jayy moving behind me "dahvie do you want some ice cream?" I closed the cabinet and turned I scratched my neck and looked at him jayy had two spoons I raised a black eyebrow "just enough for me and you!" I smiled and I reached out and took the spoon as I took the spoon I gripped jayys hand and looked at him jayy blushed I was staring at him jayy is so cute, beautiful he's so stunning his beautiful light brown eyes his soft lips only if he felt the same I cleared my throat and took the spoon and I sat next to him at the isle counters jayy took a bite of the cold chocolate ice cream and I watched as the spoon was pulled from his lips._

_I swallowed a lump in my throat jayy licked his lips and continued to eat I took a bite jayy turned toward me "so how's life?" I pulled the spoon from my lips I didn't look at him "it's great what about you?" jayy shrugged and he took a bite he licked his lips "well you know how you get a crush on someone?" I froze my heart stopped and everything slowed down I turned and looked at him he was looking at me I spoke "yeah" jayy shrugged and he looked up "well how would you show them that you liked them?" I slowly turned my head and I looked down into my lap._

_I spoke honestly "well me personally? I would tell them and if they didn't like me back I would say 'its your loss' and move on" I took a bite and I didn't look at jayy but I felt him lean in close to me his chest pushed agents my shoulder and I was caught off guard I went to turn and look at jayy but I felt his lips push agents my cheek._

_I dropped my spoon and it made a loud clang as it hit the counter I was so shocked I didn't know what to do jayy pulled away and giggled I got pulled back into reality I looked at him "dahvie I like-" my heart was beating fast I was on fire I leaned forward and I kissed him jayy looked scared and shocked he pulled away and I leaned forward again and I was able to gave him a few pecks before he pushed me away._

_"Dahvie!" I looked at him "what you said that you liked me I like you too jayy" he frowned and he averted his gaze "I didn't say that dahvie I said that I like…Daniel" my heart broke he likes one of the crew guys that sets up our band equipment! I jerked my arm away and I went to stand up "dahvie you said that if the person you don't like doesn't like you back that you wouldn't care" I didn't say a word I just headed back to my room._

_I heard jayy get up and I heard him behind me I was startled when he jumped on my back and hugged me tight like a monkey he laughed and he hugged me tight "common dahvie it'll be okay common lets wrestle!" he placed his feet on the ground and he pulled on my waist trying to play I violently jerked away jayy laughed._

_"Dahvie! Common!" I turned and looked at him "leave me alone jayy!" he frowned "dahvie why are you acting like this?" I spoke "because I love you and I have been throwing every single sign out their! I have been playing around with you flirting with you and I have even asked you out" jayy looked so shocked "you…love me?" I turned and looked at him "yeah I do is it a problem!?" _

_Jayy blushed "dahvie I do like you I have always liked you!" he walked over to me he reached out and he gripped my face he leaned forward and his lips pushed agents mine I pulled him close and I kissed him passionately I pulled away smiling "I just wanted to hear it" jayy smiled I picked him up jayy screamed as I started to rough house around jayy wriggled around as I squeezed him I laughed into his ear "there is no escape!" jayy wriggled and slid down getting free he popped up and instantly jumped onto me his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck._

_I wrapped my arms around his waist and I tickled him jayy jerked and knocked us off balance and we fell over jayy went to crawl away but I grabbed his ankle and I pulled him toward me "your not going to get away that easily!" jayy screamed "DAHVIE!" I crawled on top of him and he didn't fight me he stopped he spread his legs jayy huffed._

_"I give! I give!" I raised my arms and flexed "ima beast!" jayy laughed and he reached out fast in one quick motion he wrapped his legs around my waist and his hand gripped my tank top I looked at him "dont let your guard down!" he started to squeeze I closed my eyes and I gripped his legs trying to pry them off._

_Jayy laughed my attempts was futile! Jayy had one trick up his sleeve and it was his snake squeeze and once he locks in on you you'll never get out! He squeezed harder and harder he was literally like a snake with each breath I let out I could feel his legs getting tighter until I couldn't take it anymore! I had no other option I had to pull my secret move._

_I reached down and I pushed my hand under his briefs jayy looked at me and smiled "that's not going to work!" I growled jayy reached under his butt and he rubbed my groin his evil smile said 'Im winning!' I have always won I have never lost so instead of letting him touching me cause me to become aroused I gripped his hips his legs squeezed tighter I bit my lip as I tried to maneuver in his grip._

_I quickly grabbed his briefs and I gave them a hard tug and they slipped down reveling his flaccid cock jayy blushed I smiled his cute dick was now exposed "nervous?" he chuckled "no!" he reached up and grabbed the front part of my tank tops collar and he started to pull it over my head it blocked my view._

_He held it and he tickled my sides I laughed "jayy stop! I can't breathe!" jayy smiled showing his teeth he laughed as he pinched my nipple and grouped my chest I pulled my shirt fully off and I dropped it on jayys face blocking his view when he moved my shirt I pushed my lips to his jayy squeezed my hips hard on and off I tried to grind into him but his hips were too tight._

_I felt jayys hips release me but he still had a good hold on me I gently rocked my hips into him I felt jayys hand slip between us and he started to jack off I pulled away from his lips our faces still close jayy groaned I felt his hand move fast his hand hit my belly his strokes slowed and he closed his eyes I felt the head of his dick touch my stomach it's so soft and warm jayy twitched as we came in contact I felt something wet stick to my tone belly I raised up and jayy had started to cum his dick was fully erect it curved up and laid on his belly I pulled his briefs the rest of the way off and tossed them I gripped his dick and I stroked jayy arched his back and gripped my hand with his and he moaned "mmmh DAHVIE!" I smiled._

_Jayy sat up and he gripped the bottom part of my boxers and he pulled I felt the fabric slide down my legs until they were removed jayy looked down his hand gripped my hard dick and he stroked, my face tensed and my eyes closed I moaned but it was muffled my jayys lips I ran my hand up the back of his neck through his black hair I traced my hand along his face until I felt his ears my fingers gently tugged at his large double 0 gages._

_Jayy pulled away from the kiss he laid back and I examined him jayy's so perfect! His thin body amazing hips slamming ass! And cute face I just wanted to cum I had him all to myself jayy blushed "be easy it's my first time" I was shocked I looked at him "I'll be gentle!" I leaned down and I kissed his shoulder jayy stretched his neck as I kissed a trail up to his neck._

_Jayy groaned as I sucked his weak spot it was right under his ear I bit down and playfully bit him jayy let out a fast breath and gripped my back jayy spoke "dahvie Im going to cum" I released him and raised up I looked at him he was so flustered breathing fast and hard I looked down at his dick and he's not lying I can see that he's about to cum his dick was spurting out little pre spurts I felt my dick leak._

_But I have more control I have had … practice that's one way of saying that I have masturbated jayy lay his head back his arms lazily held onto my shoulders I inhaled and exhaled "jayy can you hold it?" he spoke drowsily "I can try" I gripped his thighs and I spread his legs I licked my bottom lip I pulled jayy close and I positioned myself._

_I pushed forward I watched jayys face for signs of pain I felt the head slip in, jayy's mouth opened and he moaned "uhhh!" I bit my lip I squinted as I pushed the rest of my dick in jayy bit his lip and he laid motionless I waited to move jayy looked at me through half lidded eyes I gripped his hips and I slowly pulled back jayy groaned I pushed in and out slowly._

_I have always wanted to have sex with jayy ever since the day we met and right now jayy is mine to do what I please and all I wanted to do was to make jayy say my name. I steadily pushed in and out jayy's moans were getting more and more breathy my red eyes watched his face his cute expressions made me smile._

_I could feel the pleasure in my stomach and the tingling in my sack it was almost over jayy held onto me tight he I leaned down and I kissed him he ran his hands through my long black hair as I sucked on his bottom lip his lip rings were so amazing I loved sucking on his bottom lip our intimatecy is about over I started to spurt jayy hissed "it burns" I pushed our lips together for one last kiss as I pushed in one last time I injected him._

_I moaned "uhhh!" jayy came with me it splattered all over his belly I slowly stopped I pulled my lips away from his "I love you" jayy was breathing heavily he gasped out "I love you too" I smiled this is exactly where I wanted to be! I wanted to have the love of my life who is also my best friend and my roommate this was the best thing in my life I was happy and I never want to abandoned this life Im doing the thing I love and Im loved by millions but the best thing was that me and jayy were finally together always._


End file.
